


Baby's Breath

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Lorenz, Dildos, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Facials, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, No Lube, No Plot/Plotless, Overstimulation, Spanking, Top Mercedes, Vibrators, safe words, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Mercedes gives Lorenz a punishment that leaves him speechless for a few minutes.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 10





	Baby's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> For the FE3HKinkmeme.

Baby's Breath

"Do you remember our secret safety word?" Mercedes asked Lorenz who was relaxed and initially disinterested until he saw her walk towards her in such a bold office worker's outfit. 

"I… uh… Why of course!" Lorenz gasped. He was awestruck as Mercedes' outfit fit her, though it was tight in the places that were most pleasing to Lorenz's eyes, from the way it rounded her rump to how her breasts were about to burst out of them. However, he gulped as she took out a paper. 

"It says here we agreed to 'Baby's Breath'. Remember you need to say this word whenever you are ready to tap out," Mercedes replied. 

Lorenz's eyes lost the light of life when he heard that sweet wispy voice he fell madly in love with say those words. He hated 'Baby's Breath'. It was too plain a flower. Like Hell he'd feel grand using that as a safe word. But if Mercedes insisted. 

"Now lie on my lap," Mercedes commanded, pulling Lorenz away from his thoughts. Lorenz nodded. 

"So Mercedes. What made you deci--ah!" Lorenz tried to speak only to be greeted by Mercedes pulling his pants down and spanking him hard. 

"Did I ask you to speak at this time?" Mercedes asked, her tone unchanging. Lorenz was a little shocked by this change of attitude. 

Lorenz shook his head. 

"Typical Lorenz… You never want to listen to what others have to say! I have to fix that right away!" Mercedes giggled as another slap to his cheeks hit him. 

Lorenz covered his mouth, whimpering. 

"Now, first thing's first on the list of things we need to do, I have to make you apologize for breaking little Annette's heart!" Mercedes said followed by another slap. 

"A-Annette?!" Lorenz shrieked. 

A harder spanking. Lorenz was beginning to clench his cheeks out of self defense as he whined with clenched teeth as well. He was still covering his mouth. 

"That's right! You talked over her during her cooking demonstration! And she worked so hard over it! It must be nice not having to worry about your own hard work not getting noticed!" 

_Spank._

"She's also a noblewoman as well! I thought you were supposed to keep a good reputation with people for your duty! So much for that, right?"

_Spank._

"Once you ate Annette's cooking, you complained without giving poor Annette any constructive feedback! You really are the worst!" 

_Spank! Spank! Spank!_

Lorenz tried to hold back tears but a whine of "I am so sorry!" escaped those lips. Little did he realize that by weeping the way he is doing is just getting Mercedes going. 

Lorenz was pulled by his hair, interrupting his weeping as Mercedes slammed him into the pillows. 

"I need to make you understand that Annette is one of my dearest friends and seeing someone else break her heart is something I won't stand by!" Mercedes said, keeping a calm and assuring tone. 

Mercedes pulled out a vibrating dildo, as she shoved it inside Lorenz dry. Lorenz understandably screamed for her to pull it out, but Mercedes began interrupting him with something absurdly surreal. 

"Do you know I have a younger brother? His name is Emile. He used to be such a nice young boy. But something happened between then and now and now he's one of Edelgard's most powerful men. He loved making people squirm like this. Do you think I have that similar disposition as well?" Mercedes asked. 

As much as Lorenz wanted Mercedes to stop, there was no way in Sothis' Hell will he ever say 'Baby's Breath'. Even if the vibrations are getting to him, he still has his pride. 

"P-Please…" Lorenz wept as he attempted to gyrate his hips to get the toy out. 

"Hmm? What's that? I couldn't quite hear you over the vibrator increasing its tempo! Now how did that happen?" Mercedes giggled as Lorenz continued to weep. 

How did it happen indeed… Lorenz at this point managed to give up having the dildo being pulled out of him as he should have probably guessed Mercedes increased the settings on the vibrator part of the dildo. 

"Please… P-Pull it out!" Lorenz sobbed.

Mercedes pulled his hair with one hand, and let go of the dildo to sit him down and give him a hand job with the other. 

"Did I figure out how to make you forget who you are?" Mercedes giggled, "Do you remember who you are?"

Mercedes was hoping for Lorenz to say his full name like he usually does in his haughty, pompous way. Lorenz at this point was stuck with the pain from the hair pulling, the pleasure of his dick getting stroked, and the in-between from the vibrating dildo still jiggling inside him dry. Lorenz was not speaking. 

"Oh, what's wrong Lorenz? Don't you have anything to say?" Mercedes asked, as if she was thinking in her head _Holy_ _mother of Seiros, Lorenz is finally at his limit, isn't he?_

Lorenz should be able to push Mercedes off, but Lorenz was covering his mouth weeping with one hand while the other was attempting to pull the dildo out without much use as his strength was waning from all of these strong sensations (primarily pain) and somehow instead put the dildo at the max setting, unintentionally covering Mercedes with wet jizz straight from Lorenz's dick. 

Lorenz gasped in between his screams as Mercedes knew she had to stop this even if Lorenz didn't say the word. 

As she stopped the dildo, Lorenz sunk into the bed, mind empty except with thoughts of the throbbing sensation of his lower abdomen, the relief of Mercedes pulling it out and the relief she finally let go of his hair. 

"Oh, please forgive me, Lorenz! I really got carried away!" Mercedes was even back to that character of a caring person as well. 

Lorenz moaned. He tried to get up only to be pushed gently back into the bed. 

"Lorenz… Please, let me make this up to you," Mercedes now was the one to cry. 

"I… I wanted it though… Isn't this what we discussed?" Lorenz seemed to be returning to his senses, remembering hours past. 

"Yes, we did. But not when you nearly lose yourself. You didn't say your name when I asked you to. You really were at your limit," Mercedes gently caressed him. 

"Nnghh… Guess I was the one that underestimated you. I thought you were going to take it easy on me. You didn't hold back," Lorenz coughed. It was clear he was going to feel that dildo for hours even when it is out. 

"Guess that makes me the first person to ever defeat the great Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!" Mercedes giggled. 

Lorenz's face, while already red from all the stimulation he had, was clearly now red from getting flustered that Mercedes dared to tease him at this state. 

"M-MERCEDES!!" Lorenz shrieked. 

Lorenz covered his face. He was now crying out of embarrassment at this point. 

"Now, now. As promised this will be our little secret!" Mercedes giggled, "Now let me make you some tea. Almond Honey alright?"

Lorenz peeked through his fingers and saw Mercedes greet him with her usually warm smile. 

"Y-yes. That would be nice." Lorenz replied. 

Mercedes helped Lorenz on the bed, and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

Wait a minute… She still had something on her face. Lorenz tried to tell her but as he did, he managed to fall out of the bed and chased after her unaware he forgot something of his own as well. It was the talk of the week for a couple months. 

_-_-_-_


End file.
